Commemoration
by Twilight Zephyr
Summary: There are milestones in every relationship, even the less orthodox ones. Marcus/Seth ; 20paperplanes
1. occasions

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** occasions  
**rating.** pg13  
**notes/warnings.** Minor sexual themes

**. occasions .**

**#01 – Anniversary ::  
**Marcus doesn't count years the same way humans do; they celebrate their first anniversary when they hit twenty-five years, and they go up in multiples of that – when they hit two hundred, Seth feels a great sense of pride about it.

**#02 – New Year's ::  
**Getting Marcus to attend any party is sort of like pulling teeth – even if it's something like New Year's – but then again, he has a different sense of the passage of time than most people.

**#03 – Hallowe'en ::  
**"Why do I get the feeling that my being shoved into a dress is becoming something like a tradition now?"

"I don't see why you're complaining; you look beautiful."

**#04 – Firsts ::  
**Their first kiss is short and sweet, a chaste brushing of lips.

**#05 – Middles ::  
**Seth finds it funny that by the time he's turned forty-five he still looks exactly as he did when he was eighteen, and he finds he doesn't mind it so much – Marcus, on the other hand, is over a millennia old and he doesn't look a day over twenty-eight; they're an odd couple, but they fit together perfectly.

**#06 – Lasts ::  
**It sort of sucks that each of their kisses has to feel like their last.

**#07 – Nostalgia ::  
**There's something about the cliffs of La Push that remind Marcus of a past that he's long forgotten, but there's still that lingering feeling of pleasant familiarity about them and he's glad to be taking them in with Seth – right up until he's pushed off one.

**#08 – Rendezvous ::  
**"You're late!"

"My apologies – Jane followed me far longer than I expected her to."

"Try not to be late next time; it's just as hard for me to slip away as it is for you."

**#09 – Death ::  
**Her death ripped a hole in him and Seth made him whole again; Seth's death destroyed him completely and left nothing but an empty vessel behind.

**#10 – Life ::  
**Seth breathed new meaning and purpose into him, and for that he's eternally grateful; he's going to spend the rest of his incredibly long existence making that up to him.

**#11 – Birthday ::  
**When he turns one-hundred, Seth thinks it's about time that he stop celebrating his birthday (after all, he's not getting any younger), but he can't find it in himself to tell Marcus this because the sex is really, **_really _**good.

**#12 – Wedding ::  
**Marcus has thought about proposing before, but both the opportunity and the motivation never gained any momentum; he and Seth are content as they are, but he does choose to officially instate Seth as his consort and that's enough for both of them.

**#13 – Spring ::  
**There's something very beautiful about the change of seasons from the cold of winter in the warmth and life of spring, but Marcus is hard-pressed to say it's any more lovely than the young man he has in his arms.

**#14 – Summer ::  
**Seth has always loved summer, but he's willing to make compromises because there's something inherently hilarious about having a lover who sparkles in the sunlight.

**#15 – Fall ::  
**"I will not let you get hurt; I will be right there at the bottom waiting for you."

**#16 – Winter ::  
**Cupping his hands together, Seth caught a few of the white flakes falling from the sky and turned to Marcus with a smile on his face that took Marcus' breath away.

**#17 – Morning ::  
**_I really don't think I drank that much..._ Seth glanced over and nearly jumped out of his bed; he hadn't realized until just then that he wasn't as alone in it as he'd first thought.

**#18 – Afternoon ::  
**The light is fading from the skies, but neither of them wants to go in; the sky is painted several dozen different shades of red and they just want to enjoy a few peaceful moments alone together.

**#19 – Evening ::  
**"I can't believe that you set all this up so quickly!"

"Well, I could have done much more, but overwhelming you wasn't my intention for a first date..."

"No matter how many times you say it, it's still kind of weird to hear you say the word 'date.'"

"Perhaps you will adjust to it in time."

**#20 – Author/Artist Choice – Christmas ::  
**Each year, Marcus has to think of something he could get Seth for Christmas; it's always difficult since he isn't fond of shopping, but eventually he finds something and the long hours that went into finding it are made worthwhile when he sees his face light up when he opens it.


	2. like old times

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing.** marcus/seth ; past marcus/didyme  
**prompt.** 009. death  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** like old times  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 151 words  
**notes/warnings.** Mentions of past character death.

**. like old times .**

It's been years since she died. And a lot has changed in that long span of years.

He found someone else. He moved on. True, he still mourns, but he's learned not to let that pain and those memories overwhelm him. Now, he has something to look forward to each day.

Marcus still loves her. And some part of him always will. She is an important part of him and his past, one that has made him the person that he is now. Thanks to her, he learned to love. If it wasn't for her and her influence, then he never would have found it to love Seth.

A part of him might have died with her, but Seth is gradually filling up that hole inside of him. He's patching him back together and making him that much more of a man.

He loves Seth. Nothing would ever change that fact.

**FIN.**


	3. the painted dawn

**fandom.** _twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt. ** 004. firsts  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** the painted dawn  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 165 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. the painted dawn .**

Seth's first kiss is fierce and passionate, filled with many emotions – not all of which he can name. He didn't think that it would happen that way, but he doesn't regret it.

Despite the desperation that Marcus kisses him with, his lips are still soft against his, still gentle and filled with a love that makes Seth's heart swell and beat wildly. He knows Marcus can hear it because he pulls him tighter to him, arms holding Seth firm and grounding him firmly.

Seth isn't sure what to do, but his instincts kick in the moment Marcus kisses him and he presses back with a passion and a desperation that he didn't know he had in him.

It's a fierce and messy kiss that ends too quickly and leaves Seth breathless. But then Marcus leaves multiple little pecks along his cheek and jaw and something inside of Seth just clicks into place.

This is where he's supposed to be.

He doesn't regret a thing.

**FIN.**


	4. ain't a reason

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt. ** 014. summer  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** ain't a reason  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 298 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. ain't a reason .**

The heat is heavy against his skin; he can practically feel the humidity seeping in through the thin fabric of his clothes. He ducks into the first building he can find, snapping the lock off the door with little effort.

Inside is a little cooler but the heat is still sweltering, Marcus can feel it pressing heavily against his skin. It's one of those summers where he doesn't have to worry about humans figuring out what he is if they brush past him; his skin is warm to the touch.

There's noise coming from one of the bedrooms; the sounds of soft breathing, of a heartbeat at rest. He isn't alone.

Marcus curses himself silently. He should've been more attentive before he'd broken in, but he was just so desperate to get out of the heat of the day and find somewhere to rest that he hadn't been thinking all that clearly.

Curiosity eventually gets the best of him. He quietly makes his way down the hall and carefully nudges the bedroom door open.

The bedroom is much cooler than the rest of the small house. There's a fan running in one corner, blowing the most lovely scent his way with each pass of it. Marcus has never smelled something so... delightful.

And yet, he doesn't feel that burn of hunger, that yearning for blood, that he usually feels. It's strange and it arouses his curiosity further. He slips into the room to get a better look.

The young man lying in the bed can't be past twenty. His skin looks soft and inviting, a warm shade of brown, and he rests quietly, unaware of the predator watching him from his bedside. Dark hair falls around a pretty face and Marcus finds himself entranced.

_Well this is new._

**FIN.**


	5. tell me yours

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt.** 002. new year's  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** tell me yours  
**rating.** pg13  
**words.** 339 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. tell me yours .**

The crowd at the party is a lot bigger than Seth thought it would be. There are people crammed in on the dance floor and grinding against each other and he can barely hear himself think over the sound of the music blasting on full. He lost sight of Alice somewhere in the front hall.

An arm slides around his waist and he nearly jumps right out of his skin (and nearly decks the owner of that arm) at the contact. He thought it was someone else, but it turned out just to be Marcus.

His eyes are a deep shade of red – like wine – and they're narrowed. Seth can tell that something has irritated him.

Marcus steers him out of the crowd, giving a number of girls the coldest look that Seth has ever seen, and to a quiet corner of the living room. He's tense and Seth runs his hands up and down his arms to try and calm him down; the last thing he needs is for Marcus to snap on New Year's eve.

"Are you alright?" His voice is quiet, he knows Marcus can hear him just fine. "Did something happen?"

There's a twitch in Marcus' jaw. Something happened.

"Do you want to leave?" Seth really doesn't want to, but the looks that Marcus keeps shooting around them tell him that something is obviously wrong and Marcus knows it. And he trusts Marcus completely.

"I'm sorry, I just..."

Seth's already shaking his head, "No, it's okay. If you want to leave, I'm fine with that. I don't really like parties all that much."

He gave Marcus a wide smile, "Why don't we grab dinner and we can celebrate on our own? I'm sure you've got some ideas on how we can do that."

Marcus relaxes a little and Seth smiles at him before tugging him towards the front hall and the exit there. It's much too loud in here and he isn't much of an exhibitionist anyway.

**FIN.**


	6. old as time

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt. ** 001. anniversary  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** old as time  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 147 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. old as time .**

For most couples, anniversaries are measured in years. Marcus doesn't do that – he instead marks theirs in increments of fifty, and it's really more for Seth's benefit than his own. There are certain human customs that Marcus just cannot understand, but Seth doesn't mind.

Seth thought it was... romantic that Marcus would put so much thought and time and effort into whatever surprise he had planned for Seth. That was what counted the most in his mind. No matter how many years passed, Marcus was still the same thoughtful and very sweet lover that he'd been at the start of their relationship.

There would be flowers and sometimes an expensive gift or something equally grandiose, but then a little romantic dinner with candles and a lot of very tender sex.

And with each passing anniversary, Seth found himself falling more and more in love with Marcus.

**FIN.**


	7. like falling snow

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt. ** 016. winter  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** like falling snow  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 224 words  
**notes/warnings.** Implied sexual situations.

**. like falling snow .**

Absently, Seth watched as the flakes of snow fell past the window. There was already a huge pile of it outside and the entire lawn, walkway, and driveway was covered in it. It looked like neither he nor Marcus would be venturing outside any time soon.

Not that he minded.

Cool hands smoothed down his shoulders, nearly making him jump right out of his seat. Seth relaxed and leaned back against Marcus' chest, tilting his head so that he could catch his lips with his own.

The kiss was slow and languid and over far too soon. Marcus gave him a warm smile before sitting down beside him on the couch to watch the snow falling outside.

"I think that Alice might be a little disappointed that we will not be able to make it to dinner tonight," he said softly.

"She'll get over it," Seth replied, snuggling closer to Marcus. He slipped his arms around his waist and peered up at him. "I've got no intention of moving anytime soon – I have you right where I want you."

Marcus quirked a brow, but let his hands rest lightly on Seth's shoulders, "Oh?"

There was a glint in his eyes, one that Seth knew all too well and he grinning up at Marcus. "Yep. We're not going anywhere."

**FIN.**


	8. save me now

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt. ** 011. birthday  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** save me now  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 84 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. save me now .**

"Oh **_wow_**."

Seth blinked as he looked around the rather spacious condo that he found himself in. He'd been blindfolded the moment after they'd left the airport – and he had no idea where he was at all – and it hadn't been until they'd arrived that Marcus had removed it.

Only to find what had to be one of the most stunning views of the mountains he'd ever seen.

"What – where...?"

Marcus simply smiled at him, "Happy birthday, Seth."

**FIN.**


	9. falling into emptiness

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt. ** 019. evening  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** falling into emptiness  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 138 words  
**notes/warnings.** minor sexual themes.

**. falling into emptiness .**

For whatever reason, they've fallen into a comfortable pattern. It's sort of weird because Seth isn't used to spending so much time by himself, but Marcus has duties that he needs to see to so he just has learned how to deal with it. And technically speaking, Seth has a couple of his own – being a consort and all – but they're mostly overlooked.

When Marcus comes back to him in the evenings, though, after a long day, Seth welcomes him back the way that he always does; with a warm smile and a typical greeting of, "How was your day?"

"Dull." Marcus' answer is always the same.

Seth grins and slings his arms around Marcus' shoulders, "I bet I can make it better."

A small smile from Marcus, "I'm sure you can."

**FIN.**


	10. time of need

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt. ** 008. rendezvous  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** time of need  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 92 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. time of need .**

"I'm sorry that I'm late."

"Marcus!" A huge grin split Seth's lips and he threw himself at Marcus, arms going around his neck as he pressed a quick but deep kiss to his lips. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

Returning his smile, Marcus pressed a chaste kiss to the other's lips, "I will always come, so long as you want me to."

"I'll always want you," Seth replied, voice dropping into a near whisper. "The question is: Will you want me?"

"Always."

**FIN.**


	11. chase you down

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt.** 012. wedding  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** chase you down  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 340 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. chase you down .**

Marcus tilted his head to the side and blinked, "You... want me to propose to Seth?"

"It's the proper thing to do!" Alice replied back, almost absently. "Jazz proposed to Jake – I don't get why you're so against the idea."

"I'm... **_very_** old-fashioned." Marcus frowned when Alice just crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the floor impatiently and he heaved a heavy sigh. "My apologies, Alice, but I just do not see either of us wanting that. Seth and I have spoken on the subject, contrary to what you might believe."

"Yeah, but you two haven't had any sort of ceremony. I find that kind of–"

"Seth is officially my consort and is afforded everything that comes with that status." Honestly, there were times where Marcus truly did not understand the bubbly young vampire. He and Seth were content as they were and neither were really willing to change.

When she just glared at him, he relented. A little. "If you want details, then perhaps you should ask Seth himself. There was a ceremony, it just was not a large one."

Alice threw up her hands, "Ugh! You're impossible, Marcus!"

And it was with that declaration that she promptly stormed out of the room, leaving one rather confused ancient vampire behind.

Seth poked his head inside a few moments later, "What was that about?"

"Alice has declared me impossible," Marcus replied with a small smile. "Not that I mind."

"Well, you're stubborn when it counts. What was she trying to get out of you?"

"A proposal of sorts. But it's nothing that you need to worry about, Seth, I think that she has given up on that course of action." _For now._

"Well, if you say so..." Seth didn't sound very convinced, but he let the matter drop. If Marcus said he'd dealt with it, then he'd trust him.

"Yes. Now, do you have anything that you wish to do today?"

**FIN.**


	12. all the way

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt.** 005. middles  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** all the way  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 171 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. all the way .**

There are times where Seth pauses to think about how he got to where he is. Usually it's when he's busy with something – typically one of the few duties that he's allowed to conduct as Marcus' official consort, since Aro doesn't trust him with many of them and Marcus would never press Seth to do something that he doesn't want to.

It's sort of weird to him that had originally felt like a prison and death sentence all wrapped into one could turn out like this.

He's glad that it turned out how it has, but it's just sort of surprising that it did.

Neither him nor Marcus are complaining about it, but Seth knows that Marcus wishes that they'd met differently so that he could have spared him some of his suffering. But neither of them has any idea if they would have met if things hadn't happened the way they did.

Seth doesn't want to think about how they could have never met.

It's too painful a thought.

**FIN.**


	13. edge with you

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt. **010. life  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** edge with you  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 142 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. edge with you .**

Seth has absolutely no problem with sharing his blood with Marcus. In fact, he's always sort of eager about the entire experience.

Marcus has no idea what to think of it.

A part of him is confused since he's quite sure that it isn't natural, while another part is angry at himself for giving into the temptation of it so easily. For the most part, he tries to avoid it, because he's afraid that one day he'll go too far and he'll kill him.

That's the last thing that Marcus wants.

But each time, he finds himself succumbing just like the last and he keeps promising himself that he'll try harder next time. It's a never ending cycle inside of his head as he struggles with himself between what he fears and what Seth wants.

In the end, Seth wins. As always.

**FIN.**


	14. need you now

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt. ** 017. morning  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** need you now  
**rating.** pg13  
**words.** 117 words  
**notes/warnings.** Sexual themes.

**. need you now .**

So, Seth didn't really know that he had it in him to be such a sex maniac. Well, then again, he didn't suspect Marcus to be one either.

Although, he wasn't going to complain about all the sex he was getting. It was really, really, **_really_** good sex and he was enjoying it a lot. He just was a little surprised about just how much he was getting.

But when Marcus woke him up late in the morning with a deep kiss and his hands on his waist, Seth was definitely not going to complain.

Marcus was a really good lover too.

He was damn lucky and he was going to take advantage of that. _Right now._

**FIN.**


	15. the midnight countdown

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt. ** 003. halloween  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** the midnight countdown  
**rating.** pg13  
**words.** 304 words  
**notes/warnings.** Sexual themes and cross-dressing.

**. the midnight countdown .**

"I'm really tempted to murder Alice right now..."

Marcus glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled as he drank in the sight of his lover in the costume that Alice had picked out for him. Personally, he thought he looked gorgeous and the color brought out his eyes.

There was, of course, the slight complication that it was a dress, but Marcus didn't care.

"It's short!" Seth nervously tugged on the hem of the dress, trying to pull it down a little further. "I don't think I'd mind it so much if it was longer!"

Seth flushed when he realized that Marcus, while having listened to his little outburst, was a tad more interested in his legs. Well okay, the dress might help him get laid – and honestly, he wouldn't have minded wearing it **_just_** for Marcus, but going out in public was a completely different matter – but honestly, couldn't Alice have picked something with just a little more length?

And no, the thigh-high stockings did not count for coverage.

Marcus hummed thoughtfully, "Perhaps next time you should tell Alice that you already have a costume picked out instead of letting her choose one for you."

"It's really hard to win against Alice..." Seth let out a sigh. "Guess there's no point to changing now."

Marcus shrugged, "So long as you are comfortable."

The way his eyes lingered told Seth that Marcus was enjoying his costume very much. Well, he could suffer through a couple of hours of a Hallowe'en party for that – even if it meant having to deal with drunk guys mistaking him for a girl.

He'd do it. For Marcus.

The amazing sex he'd get as a reward totally helped too.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. You ready?"

**FIN.**


	16. my empty heart

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt.** 015. fall  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** my empty heart  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 210 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. my empty heart .**

Marcus isn't too sure when things started to change for him. It isn't so much that he regrets or is upset with any of these changes, but more that he wishes he could pinpoint the why and the how.

He thinks it's Seth, but he can't really understand when his feelings for the young man shifted so.

Watching Seth out in the woods, surrounded by the beautiful oranges and reds of autumn make Marcus smile. Seth is really so beautiful; beautiful and sweet and innocent, he's... Marcus can't find words to express how he feels for him or what he is to him.

Aro dismissed it, calling it a mere infatuation with something exotic and different – he referred to Seth as though he was an object and not a person.

Marcus, however, knows better and so does Seth; he's made sure to make him aware of that. Through his actions and his words, he's made sure to make sure that Seth knows that he is the most important thing to him in the world, just how beautiful he is, and just how much Marcus loves him.

And Seth returns it with every smile, every touch. It fills Marcus with a warmth he's never known.

He's never been more happy.

**FIN.**


	17. one more time

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt.** 007. nostalgia  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** one more time  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 202 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. one more time .**

There's something a little strange about watching the world change and move on without him. Seth just isn't used to it and he finds it weird that the things he grew up with are nearly unrecognizable now and he finds himself sounding like a stereotypical old man. Although, he doesn't look much older than nineteen at the most.

Marcus, on the other hand, is used to the ever changing nature of the world. He misses a few things of how it used to be, and he sometimes reminisces over times past, but he's more interested in looking forward.

He helps Seth the best he can – it seems he's better able to keep up with the trends – and makes sure that he's always there for him. It'll take time, maybe another twenty-five or fifty years, but he knows that Seth will eventually grow into being used to it.

One thing that makes it easier for Marcus now, is the fact that he has someone to share those intimate moments with; those times where he just wants to talk about how things were and what it felt like to be alive many, many years ago.

It's nice not to be alone anymore.

**FIN.**


	18. get to you

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt.** 018. afternoon  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** get to you  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 330 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. get to you .**

"I think we should get a pet."

For a few moments, Marcus just stares at Seth and not comprehending the suggestion. It's just a usual day, shortly after noon, and he has no idea what has brought this on.

"What?"

"A pet. You know, an animal. I was thinking a cat but I don't know if I'll get along with one too well. Some of the ones at La Push hiss at me when I walk past them..." Seth placed a hand on his chin in thought and frowned. "Maybe a dog? Or would that be too much work?"

Marcus stared at him for a few more moments before letting out a soft sigh, "If this is your first time having a pet, might I suggest that you start small?"

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"Of course I do, Seth, but a pet is a lot of work." Marcus remembers the cat his sister kept for years; a charming animal that she had named Catalina and doted upon whenever she was able. The memory both warms his heart and makes him feel a little sad at the thought of her loss.

He shakes out of that train of thought easily enough. Seth is looking at him a little expectantly.

"What do you suggest then?"

Marcus sighed again and resisted the urge to pinch the bridge of his nose, "I would suggest a fish."

"Oh! We could get an aquarium and put it in your study! Thanks Marcus!" He stood up suddenly, pressed a quick kiss to Marcus' cheek and then he was speeding out of the sitting room. "I'll talk to Heidi about it!"

Marcus just blinked and then shook his head and let his head make contact with his palm. _What have I gotten myself into?_

Sometimes, Seth is just a little too enthusiastic.

A week later, there's a large aquarium full of exotic fish in his study.

**FIN.**


	19. you and me

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt.** 020. author/artist choice – christmas  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** you and me  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 260 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. you and me .**

Heidi is clearly the one behind all the Christmas decorations popping up all over the palace. Why? Because Marcus knows that Aro thinks very little of such 'frivolous celebrations' and would never be an active participant. The rest of the Volturi is, for the most part, willing to play along with the entire thing mostly because it's very difficult for Heidi.

Although, Marcus thinks that Seth is most agreeable to it because it's something familiar when he's been launched into such an alien world. The bounce in his step and the extra radiance in his smile are all the answer Marcus needs.

He hasn't cared much for the holiday before, but he is willing to do anything to make Seth happy. This is probably the easiest thing for him to do and it's not like he minds so much.

Christmas is a happy time and it means that he gets to spend more time with Seth.

However, what he didn't expect was the little green plant strung up in all of the doorways. Nor did he expect to get caught under it with Seth. He wasn't aware there was a tradition to it.

Well, he didn't realize that until Seth had grinned when he spotted it and then promptly grabbed a surprised Marcus and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas, Marcus."

It took Marcus a few moments to work out what had happened. Once he had, he smiled at Seth and leaned down to press his forehead against his.

"And a merry Christmas to you too."

**FIN.**


	20. just to live

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt.** 006. lasts  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** just to live  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 144 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. just to live .**

He hasn't moved in hours. He's stopped breathing. He just sits there. Like a statue.

No one will talk to him.

He just wants to be left alone as he replays memories in his mind –

_I love you_

– all of them are of the same person –

_Please, don't leave me._

He feels empty inside. _It's all my fault_.

The memories are still so vivid in his mind.

_I can't take this anymore_.

It feels as though his heart as been torn out.

_All my fault. Can you forgive me?_

He just wants to die.

_Can I be with you again? Just one last time._

On his cheeks there are twin streaks of red. They look fresh. He still hasn't moved. Just the red dripping down onto his fingers.

_I can't go on without you._

**FIN.**


	21. a sinful kiss

**fandom.**_ twilight_ series  
**pairing. **marcus/seth  
**prompt.** 013. spring  
**theme set.** occasions  
**title.** a sinful kiss  
**rating.** pg  
**words.** 204 words  
**notes/warnings.** None.

**. a sinful kiss .**

"You know, as much as I love surprises, I wish you'd warn me when you decide to take me out of the country for a vacation." Seth glanced out the window of the small apartment – he could see a maze of roofs, all of them unfamiliar. "Where are we exactly?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to surprise you. Your birthday is in a few days after all. And we're in Kyoto, by the way."

Seth just stared at him for a few moments with wide eyes. "Hold on. You brought me to **_Japan_** for my birthday?"

"Yes. You did say that you wanted to see more of the world," Marcus replied, a little taken aback. "It's early spring right now, so we have made it in time to see the cherry blossoms bloom."

If he'd been human, Marcus would have had the wind knocked out of him by the crushing tackle-hug that Seth gave him right then. His confusion lasted for about half of a second before he wrapped his arms around Seth and pulled him close.

And if he had still been human, Marcus would not have heard Seth's mumbled words into his chest.

"Thank you."

**FIN.**


End file.
